ErLu- What would you do for me?
by lightning.cat9
Summary: Lucy loves Erza, of course. But does this mean she's cheating on Natsu? Erza doesn't mind, as long as she gets her fair share of Lucy. But now she's mad. Lucy loves them both, but what will she do to get Erza back? Two chapter one-shot. Is it still a one-shot? Whatevs.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

The sound of singing birds filled my ears, and the sun illuminated my room. The perfect spring morning...  
I opened my eyes slowly, and I could see the face lying across me. A beautiful sleeping redhead with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.  
Her arm was wrapped around me, and mine was wrapped around hers. A perfect, perfect morning.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucy?" she mumbled. Suddenly, another face popped into my mind when I heard her voice. The face that reminded me of everlasting guilt that doesn't end when Erza leaves. The face of my boyfriend, who I love more than anything. Well, not everything. Erza.

"Hey," I whispered. "Erza, I'm sorry, but Natsu's going to be here soon."

It was practically miniscule, but I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Y-you know how he always sneaks into my house without permission," I said with an eye-roll.

She smiled softly. "Boys. Glad I gave I up on them."

We laughed. She gave me a peck on the cheek and started to get up. It was like she pulled my heart along with her.

"Wait," I whispered, and grabbed her hand. "Maybe..just a minute more."

She nodded. "Of course." We snuggled up for a little longer. I just didn't want to let go.

* * *

Erza was making breakfast before she left.

"Hey, Erza, I'm going to take a shower, kay?" I told her.

"Ok," she said and kept cooking.

I walked into my room to choose an outfit. I grabbed some capri pants and a t-shirt, then walked to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I was in for surprise.

The bathtub was full of water and one wonderful Erza.

"I drew you a bath," she smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked deviously.

I giggled. "Sure."

I sat down across her.

Her hand reached for mine. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, too, Erza," I said, "but you know we can't...do this anymore."

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"I can't keep up this charade any longer."

"You mean we should tell the guild?" Erza asked me. "About _us_?"

"No, I mean-"

"Because I'm fine with it. If you want," she hurried.

"No, Erza, listen. I'm going out with Natsu, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You know, you going out with Natsu never bothered me," she said.

"Well, I think it might bother Natsu!" I exclaimed.

She looked heartbroken for a second.

"Natsu doesn't need to know." she whispered.

"I just...can't stand it anymore. The charades! Natsu could walk in anytime now," I said "And do you think he would like to see his girlfriend taking a bath with another girl?"

Erza sighed. "Well, when you decide to choose your love, tell me!" she said, and got up.

"Wait, Erza!" I reached for her, but she walked out. I jumped out and grabbed a towel, which I wrapped around myself.

"Erza," I exclaimed and ran out. She had ex-quipped into her armor and was on her way out.

I watched her walk towards the guild.

Away from me.

_Erza._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I ran towards the guild. On my way, I saw a lady selling flowers. I walked up to it slowly with my eyes on a single flower. I looked at the lady behind the stand.

"H-how much is that?"

She smiled and told me. I picked up the flower and handed her some money.

"Thank you." I said and walked away. It was a scarlet flower with touches of pink on the edge of each petal. As I turned away, my eyes caught another flower. Normally, I would have turned away and shook it off. But this flower was pulling me towards it. The lady looked at me and smiled again. I pointed at the flower. She told me how much it costs and I bought this one, too. I walked away with two flowers in my hand: a scarlet one with pink on the edges, and a light pink one with gold trim, but the gold on this one was slightly separated into what looked like scales. _Okay_. I took a deep breath and walked into the guild. Natsu was fighting with Gray and Erza was yelling at them. Suddenly, Natsu grinned.

"HEY, LUCY!" he yelled happily. I smiled softly and waved back. Then, I looked at Erza. I could tell she was trying not to look at me. I was the same. I was trying not to look at her.

I walked to where Natsu was standing.

"Natsu," I said, avoiding his gaze, "this is for you." I handed him the flower. He examined it closely.

"Heyyyy, thanks, Luce!" he grinned again. Then he looked closer. "You know, I heard some flowers are eatable!" He licked the flower. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, see ya later." I said and walked towards Erza. She looked at me coldly.

"Erza, this is for you." I gave her the flower. "I'm sorry."

She talked to me in a hushed voice. "I saw you give Natsu the flower. And now you expect me to take this one because...?"

I stared at her. "...because I love you?"

"How about because you are a two-timer who needs two lovers instead of having one _true_ love?" she began to turn around.

"Wait! Erza, I do love you! In fact, I'll break up with Natsu now!" I exclaimed. She shook her head. "That wouldn't last," she whispered.

"No, it will! Let me prove it to you somehow! Please!"

"Break up with Natsu."

I nodded. Hard, but I'll do it. "Sur-"

"Then tell the guild you love me."

I swallowed. "Would you break up with Jellal, then tell the guild that you're bi?"

"You know I don't love Jellal. And I could tell the guild right now," she said matter of fact-ly.

"All right, I'll do it." I sighed. She nodded."Let's see."

I walked towards Natsu with a million thoughts flooding my head. He's sensitive. How will he take this? Just...For Erza!

"Hey, Natsu, can we go outside?" I asked him. He nodded and followed me. We walked outside.

He looked at me. "What's up?"

"I-I love you, but...this-this just isn't...it isn't working," I mumbled.

"What isn't working?" he looked confused, but sad at the same time.

"I have to," I caught my breath, "break up." I felt the tears coming.

"What? Why?"

"I have personal reasons," I whispered. I don't think he heard me. He looked down.

"Wait, look at me, Natsu!" he looked up a little.

"I don't want this to affect our friendship. We're best friends, right?"

He nodded.

"Hug?" I asked him. He took a small step towards me. I gave him a hug, and I could feel his at-first hesitant arms wrap around me. We enjoyed this moment.

"Maybe we can go on a mission later?" he whispered in my ear.

"Of course. You can choose one," I whispered back. I could practically feel him grinning. _What have I done? _

* * *

As we walked inside, I could feel Erza staring at me. I sat down next to her.

"We broke up." I said in a few short words.

"Lucy, I've been thinking about it, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry! I shouldn't make you break up with him! I feel horrible-"

"No, Erza, you were right. I believe in true love. I'm not a slut."

She smiled. "Of course you're not."

"Wait. There's one last thing," I said and got up.

She grabbed my shoulder. "You don't have t-" I shook her off.

I stood up on the counter. "HEY, EVERYONE!"

The entire guild looked at me. "SEE THAT GIRL EATING A STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE? THAT'S ERZA, MY GIRLFRIEND. LIVE WITH IT."

I sat back down. People slowly went back to their chatter.

"Can I have some cake?" I asked her.

She smiled deviously. "You can eat it off my lips. Let's go to my room." She took my hand ad we walked out of the guild.

* * *

**I dunno. The idea just popped into my head. like it? pls review! ^o^**


End file.
